inazuma eleven con pokemons
by canon888
Summary: la vida de los personajes de inazuma elven acompañada de unos grandes compañeros llamados pokemon: inazuma eleven no me pertenece, pertenece a level 5
1. Chapter 1

hola** chicos, si sois seguidores de mi otra historia mo sa si esta tmabien os gustara pero por un principio solo me dedicare a hacer chapters **

endo: mingyena, coje to pelota que vamos a jugar a la playa

mingyena: ming ming (me encanta la playa)

endo: me llevare mi pokochera para hacer pokochos con las vayas silvestres que me encuentre

mingyena: (**babeando**) miiiiiing ( bokochos )

endo: (**babeando**) y yo vere a las tias cachondas en la playa, ai como le revotan las te...

_paaaaaas aki le da en los morros_

aki: no seas pervertido

kanon: que vien por fin vere a kirino

aki: que pasa con kirino

kanon: me prometio que me iba a dar una cosa pero no estoi seguro de que

pachirisu: chipa? ( me pregunto que es lo que querra darle )

_en la playa_

mido: que sorpresa chicos que os trae por aqui

kanon: decidimos pasar un dia con nuestros pokemons aqui

mido: e traido a mi charmileon

kanon: eh, espera que lo consulte

pokedex: charmilion es un pokemon de tipo fuego

kanon: conque esa es su forma

mido: toma te lo presto 5 min...

heladero: helados frascos y sabrosos

mido: he ¡ HELAAAAAAAAAADOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O !

_piuuuuuuuuuuuuum sale disparado hacia el carrito_

mido: quiero de esto y de ese y de el otro

kanon: (**gotita estilo anime**) y despues te quejas porque papa y yo nos peleamos por los fideos de la cena

aki: (**gotita estilo anime**) tienes razon ese es peor que tu padre en plena resaca de comida

endo: eh que si paso 3 horas sin comer se me va la pinza

aki: pues no tenia por que irsete

¿?: socorro me ahogo

kanon: es kirino, adelanta bulbasur usa latigo cepa para salvar a kirino

kirino: gracias kanon, que suerte de que tengo como amigo

kanon: denada chaval

kirino: tu pachirisu es una monada

pachirisu: chipa chipa (y tu una persona muy buena)

kirino: gracias

kanon: como sabes lo que dice

kirino: por la funcion de el poke-reloj, toma

kanon: gracias, haber pachirisu di algo

pachirisu: chipa? ( por que? )

kanon: por saber a ver si se lo que dices y parece que funciona

pachirisu: chipa chipa ( que suerte has tenido es tu ultimo articulo que te faltaba para tener los objetos de pokemon )

kanon: es increible que con dos palabras suyas pueda decir todo lo que dice

kirino: esto es lo que te queria dar

kanon: gracias es todo un alago saber mi regalo

mingyena: ming ming ( pachirisu, no sabes lo que me alegra ver contentos a los de nuestra familia )

pachirisu: chipa chipa ( ya somos dos )

mido: que ricos los helados, tomar os he comprado...

kanon: mido, te los has comido

mido: toma nota, la proxima vez compra para el camino

kanon: yo la proxima vez voy a comprar junto a mingyena y pachirisu, que conste

**hey hey hey, que tal ha estado el nuevo chapter de mi nuvo fic, os a gustado, los pokemons os gustan, quizas mido tenga un empachamiento de tantos helados que ha comido, todo esto y mas en la continuacion de lo que llamamos una ``historia de inazuma eleven´´**


	2. Chapter 2

**socorrooooooooooooo, laura excla me quiere matar ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhh, que no, es que en la otra historia puse algo un poco prohibido y me va a meter una paliza jajajajajajaja**

**continuemos...**

aki: no se como se encontrara mido despues de lo que ha echo ayer

kanon: para mi que estara tirado en la cama del empachamiento que se metio

endo: chicos y si vamos al estadio pokemon de nara, al lado de el ayuntamiento del primer ministro

kanon: tu lo que quieres es ver como esta la primera ministra victoria vanguard

endo: jejeje, pues si

aki: sabes a mi tambien me apetece ir a verla, hace tres años ya que no nos vemos

_cuando llegaron a nara_

asistente de touko: lo siento pero victoria esta en una reunion en rusia con bladimir puting

pachirisu: chipa chi eh ( mande? )

endo: tendremos que volver a casa

aki: recordaras que tienes entrenamiento no

endo ¡ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! todos al coches, nos vamos pitando a casa

_cuando llegaron a casa_

aki: ai mama, cuando ibas por la autopista casi me da un infarto

mingyena: (**mareado**) ming (la cabeza me da vueltas)

kanon: pues ahora date prisa porque no llegas ehhhh

endo: me pongo el bocata de merienda y me como los pantalones y me voy

kanon: (**gotita estilo anime**) se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha dicho

aki: (**gotita estilo anime**) no se pero ha sido una burrada espectacular

_en el campo_

goenji: endo no te apures, el campo esta en reforma asi que el entrenamiento es dentro de tres horas en la ribera del rio

endo: nooooooo no no no, por que pasa esto, siempre que resulta que llego tarde falta o 30 min. o 1 hora para que empiece el entrenamiento

goenji: tambien a ti te a tocado la suerte del desgraciado

endo: (**boquita :3**) tampoco hace falta que seas tan brusco con migo

goenji: bueno, pues perdon si he erido tus sentimientos

natsumi: chicos, venga a la rivera del rio que resulto aver unos pequeños vestuarios

goenji: lo que mande la señora hai que hacerlo

natsumi: (**enfadada**) señora, hoye crio que tengo 22 años, te parece mucho

goenji: (**gotita estilo anime**) pe - perdon

_en la ribera del ribo_

goenji: que bien llegamos y lo vestuarios no son tan pequeños

endo: si son bastante grandes

¿?: wiiiiiiiiiin

_poooooooof un pokemon se estrella en la cara de endo_

endo: maldito sea el winguld

winguld: wiiiiin ( lo siento mucho )

endo: supongo que estara arrepentido

goenji: no yo mas bien creo que te a llamado pato sarnoso

endo. no lo creo

goenji. pues yo digo que si

hiroto: que tal chicos es winguld era mio

endo: pues dile que tenga mas cuidado

_a la hora de entrenamiento_

natsumi: los ejercicios que vamos a realizar en estas dos horas y media de entenamiento son calentamiento inicial, posesion, pachanga, entrenamiento de porteros.

todos: ¡si!

_cuando acabo el entrenamiento_

aki: endo, estas todo empapado

endo: preguntaselo a los winguld de la rivera del rio, nos han tirado a todos al agua

**jajajajajaja pobre endo al agua patos, por que lo winguld hiciero eso?, se enfadarian con ellos por ocupar el campo de la ribera del rio? o es que los chicos del raimon le probocaron? bueno en todo caso la caida ha sido gracoisa**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey hey hey ya estamos de buelta otra vez n_n disfruten del nuevo chapter y que no se les suban los pokemons a la cabeza**

**continuemos...**

mingyena: ming ming ( lo de ayer molo mucho )

pachirisu: chipa chipa ( si los winguld eran muy graciosos )

kanon: hola mingyena, hola pachirisu

endo: aun sigo los huevos mojados

aki: eso es porque vienes de ducharte

endo: ahhhhhh

kanon: despistado TTT_TTT

aki: todos a comer

kanon: que hai hoy

aki: filetes de ternera

kanon: me los comere yo todos

endo: que va me los comere yo para tu informacion

kanon: el primero que se coma 5 filetes gana

endo: cual es el premio del perdedor

kanon: no se una patada en los huevos

endo: acepto

aki: (**con tono desesperado**) tres, dos, uno...

kanon: ñam ñam ñam

endo: glu glu glu

kanon: chof chof chof

aki: (**con tono desesperado**) oye doctor, si mira esque se estan matando otra vez por la comida

doctor: entendido, voy en seguida

kanon: ja gane yo

endo: no yo

kanon: habre las piernas

endo: por que

kanon: porque el que perdiera recibia una patada en los huevos

endo: bueno vale

_din dong_

aki: quien es

laura: soy laura excla, te acuerdas de mi

aki: adelante laura, veo que tienes un pokemon

laura: para ser mas exacto tengo tres pokemon

aki: cuales son

laura: flareon, glaceon y jolteon

aki: mi hijo tiene cuatro mingyena, pachirisu...

laura: ay me encantan los pachirisus

aki: me dejas acabar

laura: perdon

aki: pues mingyena, pachirisu, vulvasur y un charmilion que le ha regalado mido

laura: pues que suerte

kanon: apuesto tres yenes a que te gano

laura: a que no hay huevos

kanon: a que si

laura: pues vamos al campo de lucha pokemon de mi padre, al lado del descampado

_en el campo pokemon_

endo: vale es un combate de tres contra tres el primero que debilite a los pokemons del rival gana y el combate comieza ya

kanon: adelante mingyena

mingyena: miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig ( estoy listo para la accion )

laura: adelante glaceon

glaceon: glaaaaaaa ( te voy a dejar helado )

endo: tres, dos, uno... ¡ADELANTE!

kanon: desde luego estoy super seguro de que este combate lo voy a ganar yo

laura: te digo que no llevo entrenando a mis pokemon desde que capture a los tres

kanon: es casi imposible de que puedas ganar

laura: creo que estas subestimandome, yo fuy la campeona del torneo inter estatal de lucha pokemon

kanon: mingyena usa colmillo igneo

mingyena: miiiiiiing

glaceon: glaaaa...

endo: glaceon esta fuera de combate, el ganador es mingyena

laura: flareon tu turno

flareon: flaaaaaaaaaa

laura: usa lanzallamas

flareon: flare...oooooooooon

mingyena: ming...

endo: mingyena esta fuera de combate el ganador es flareon

kanon: que sorpresa, adelante charmilion

laura: flareon usa lanzallamas

flareon: flare...oooooooooooon

charmilion: char

laura: que, no le ha afectado

kanon: eso es porque la abilidad de mi pokemon es absorcion fuego y no le afecta ese movimiento

**hu hu hu, en que lio esta metida laura, no se si lograra darle la vuelta al combate, quien ganara? sera laura capaz de ganar a kanon? es un secreto, na que va seguir leyendo y descubrireis el fina del combate, canon888 y corto**


	4. ganador del combate

**accion siento mucho tener que dejar de subir chapters pero es que estabz pachucho, de todos modos, seguir leyendo**

**continuemos...**

kanon: charmileon, usa pulso dragon

chaarmileon: chaaaaaaaaaaaar

flareon: flaaaaa

endo: flareon esta fuera de combate, el ganador es charmilion

laura: estoy contra las cuerdas, solo me queda a jolteon y si pierdo, que mas da solo son tres yenes

kanon: (**caida estilo anime**) hay que ver

endo: jeje, la verdad es que por tres yenes, no hay mucho que perder

kanon: si lo miras de ese modo tambien

laura: adelante jolteon

kanon: usa lanzallamas

charmilion: char

_ssssssssssssssssin, de repente un brillo cubre a charmilion_

¿?: char

kanon: a evolucionado a charizar

laura: que sorpresa

kanon: eso quiere decir que (**pone cara malvada**) charizar usa anillo igneo

laura: mierda

jolteon: jol

endo: (**medio atolondrado debido al ataque de charizar**) y ... jolteon esta ... fuera de ...

_passssss derrepente se cae al suelo_

endo: hai que dolor de espalda

kanon: creo que no fue muy adecuado usar ese ataque

laura: y que lo digas me has manchado el vestido

kanon: egocentrica

laura: toma, aqui tienes los tres yenes

kanon: que bien ers lo que me faltaba para comprarme el videojuego king of fighters 4

laura: pues al fin y al cabo para el si que habia mucho que ganar

kanon: es que si te lo digo te retirabas del combate

laura: sera mamalon, lo tenia todo ya planeado

kanon: yo aprendo mucho de los cahnchullos de la gente, siempre se como engañar a la gente por un precio razonble

laura: no si no hace falta ni que lo menciones

endo: oyes que sigo aqui tirado con un dolor de espalda y de otras partes inmencionables mas grande que la catedral de snatiago

aki: no si llo lla sabia que esto no podia acabar muy bien

pachirisu: chipa chipa (y te vienes a dar cuenta ahora)

aki: anda ven aqui que te voy a arreglar esos dolores a vase de pizzas

_derrepente, endo se levanta como una exalacion hacia la cocina_

endo: pizza pizza pizza

aki: no veis, para el no hay nada que le pueda curar si es una rica pizza

laura: la verdad es que a mi tanbiem me apece pizza

aki: pues date prisa porque cuando tardas mucho tiempo en preparar algo, se lo come asta crudo

laura: hai por dios que bestia

kanon: eso mismo digo yo

pachirisu: chipa chipa ( quiero bokochos )

laura: no se pero me parece que tu pachirisu quiere algo

kanon: cuando pone esa carita es que quiere bokochos, y yo no me puedo resistir a ella

laura: no si es que la carita es muy mona pero no crees que deberias darle menos bokochos, porque esta sacando panza

kanon: son bokochos echos de ballas, son 100% natural y sanos y la pnzita es porque los pachirisus tienen una poquita

aki: si quieres preparar tu tus propios bokochos solo tienes que tener muchas bayas y una bokochera, para remober y preparar la masa de esos bokochos

endo: ñam ñam ñam

aki: hai que se come las pizzas crudas

**pizzas crudas... este tio esta ido de la oya, si no fuera por su mujer, ahora lo que estaria es en el hospital, creeis que no es rentable comerse las pizzas crudas pue bueno, yo en sus problemas no me voy a meter, porque yo no tengo la culpa de que el aga esas gilipolleces, chao se despide canon888**


	5. un nuevo movil el borusia y el churrasco

**continuemos...**

aki: endo que te pasa

endo: me duele mucho el estomago

aki: eso te pasa por comerte las pizzas al derecho del congelador

endo: no puedo mover la mano derecha

aki: hay que vas a tener hipotermia

endo: pues llevame a lhospital

_mientras en el salon_

tele: hoy le presentamos dragon ball z gohan vs cell

gohan: o no va ha estallar, debi hacerte caso papa

goku: transladación momentanea, hijo me llevo ha celula al otro mundo, cuida de tu madre

gohan: nooooooo

cell: yo sigo vivo

gohan: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh kamehamehaaaaaaaaaaaaa

cell: noooooooooooooooooooo

tele: fin

kanon: que emocionante estubo el episodio de hoy no kirino

kirino: si pero no me cuadra que gohan sea mas fuerte que cell

aki: kanon, me voy a cer unos recados vale, te queddas encargado de rex y neño entendido

kanon: sip

kirino: a endo no se le ve muy buena cara

_pasadas tres horas_

kanon: pues joder para los recaditos, si me descuido ya pudisteis haber cogido las maletas

aki: lo siento en compensación ahora...

kanon: no hay nada que me compense

aki: ...tevamos a vajar a la churrascada del campo

kanon: os espero en coche

aki: entendido, eh y rex y neko

kanon: estan durmiendo

aki: pero se llevan bien

kanon: yo casi casi diria que son amigos

aki: jolin, pues esto si que es una sorpresa

endo: y sabes que hoy bamos a jugar un partido contra el borusia dormund a las 19:00

kanon: guau y ba a venir lewandoski

endo: por supuesto, no faltaria menos

kanon: ahora si que estoy ansioso por jugar

aki: y como se te rompio la blackberry te hemos comprado un Sony Xperia U

kanon: estas de coña

aki: no mira aqui lo tienes

kanon: hoy es el mejor día de mi vida tengo un Sony Xperia U, voy a una churrascada y voy a conocer a lewandoski tengo un día conpleto

_en el campo de futbol_

chester jr.:hola a todos y bienvenidos al partido del raimon vs borusia d. que esta patrocinado por la churrascada raimon, sacara de medio el raimon

kido: aqui

goenji: tuya

kido: bien a ver

lawandoski: **emborrachamiento**

chester jr.: y lewandoski le roba el balon aprobechando que se ha quedado borracho

kido: que cabrito, defensas atras

tobitaka, fubuki, kazemaru y kogure: si

lewandoski: **remate naci**

tachimukai: **mano alpha g.5**

chester jr: y tachimukai ataja el balon

lewandoski: ningunen problemen

aphrodi: eins, que ha dicho

kido: ni idea

sakuma: tuya nagumo

nagumo: **llamarada atomica g.3**

portero: **jarronazo cervecero **noooooooooo

chester jr: y gooooooooooool del raimon que se adelanta en el marcador 1-0 en ete momento

kido: que supertecnicas mas superpanolis, jarronazo cervecero, emborrachamiento, pues no me quiero imaginar las de regate, entonces ya la cagamos

**hip, pero que chapter mas, hip, divertido las supertecnicas, hip, solo pensadas en la famosa october fest i voy a dejar de hipar porque si no parezco un borracho, bueno rewiers sobre este chapter quiero que sean positivo e nada negativo please, y laura no te folles a nagumo**


	6. Chapter 6

**esta es la continuacion del chapter anterior, porque no a aparecido la churrascada, pero en este episodio veremos el resultado del partido el festin de churrascada**

**continuemos...**

chester: comienza esta segunada parte que decidira el resultado del marcador que por ahora favorece al raimon

lewandoski: tuyen

kido: ni de broma

chester: y kido impide que el pase llegue hasta su destino

kido: tuya goenji

defensa: den equen nen pasen **mar de alchol**

chester: y goenji pierde el esferico

defesa: lewandoski

lewandoski: mien **tornado de alchol **

tachimukai: **mano alpha gr.3**

chester: increible, tachimukai logra atajar el esferico a pesar de la potencia que llevava ese tiro

natsumi: cambio triple

chester: atencion la entrenadora del raimon a echo un triple canpo entran clara, nagumo y laura y salen fidio, sakuma y aphrodi

endo: menudo cambio de estrategia a metido

chester: atencion, laura toca su promer balon nada mas entrar

def: nen pasaren

laura: que te lo has creido, **regate sónico**

chester: y laura atraviesa la defensa como una exalacion

laura: **alas del inframundo**

portero: **jarronazo cervecero**

chester: y el portero despeja el esferico con una gran potencia

laura: maldita sea mi suerte

kido: mia

lewandoski: **mar de alchol**

kido: **super espejismo de balon++**

chester: el raimon parece tener la situacion controlada con ese uno cero que a asustado a los alemanes, se ven demasiado seguros

arbitro: piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

chester: final de este emocionante encuentro, que les a servido de mucho

endo: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii hemos ganado

kazemaru: vien echo tachimukai

tachimukai: no ombre si no hace falta

tsunami: que si que hace falta ombre que esa tecnica era muy fuerte i tu hai cin tu mano alpha la paras, sabes que puedes ser uno de los jugadores mas buenos que pueden existir no

tachimukai: para que me sonrojo

endo:(oliendo el aire) ese olor tan peculiar, ¡**CHURRASCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**! sera todo para mi

kanon: no sera para mi

chester: comienza el primer round de batalla de comida entre kanon y endo, quien sera el ganador, lo descubriremos tras una pequeña pausa.

kazemaru: -_-' que imbecil es este presentador, debez en cuando me dan ganas de cojer un cuchillo y rajarlo de arriba a abajo como un melon

endo:(con la boca llena de comida) no pasa nada tronco

kazemaru: tienes razon

endo:(se traga el cacho de churrasco con hueso y todo) glup

kazemaru: -_-' sin comentarios

aki: endo, aun no se como no tienes la garganta destrozada

kanon: toma mingyena, un hueso de churrasco, esta buenisimo

mingyena: crac ñam, ming mingyena

kanon: esta buenmo he, pues no te puedo dar mas porque el gloton de mi padre se a trago el ultimo hueso

pachirisu: chipa chipa

kanon: toma un bococho de vayas meloc, de los que a ti te gustan

pachiriso: ñam ñam ñam, chipa chipa

aki: es hora de irnos a casa

haruna: bueno pues hasta otro dia si dios quiere

**mmmmm churrasco que celos, kanon, me guardas un poquito**

**kanon: no**

**joooooooooo, bueno que mas da, en fin que tal les ha gustado, porque a endo no le ha pasado nada cuando se trago el hueso entero, se despide nuevamente canon888**


	7. Chapter 7

**bueno, lectores, hoy les descubriremos lo que le puede haber pasado a endo por haberse tragado el hueso de churrasco de una tacada**

aki: no ves lo que te puede pasar, aora por ese motivo te as quedado afonico

endo: pero...

aki: no hables, haber si no te vas a poner peor

hiroto: kanon puedes bajar

kanon: si

hiroto: valen me a dejado a cargo su pìkachu y no se lo que dice

pikachu: pika pika

hiroto: si te pica algo te lo rascas

pikachu: -_-'

kanon: pues yo que tu consultaria con ella para ver lo que quiere

hiroto: pero no puedo ir a su casa

kanon: porque

hiroto: me dan miedo sus padres

kanon: (caida estilo anime) ala pero que eres imbecil

hiroto: tu intenta hablar con ellos sin que te griten

kanon: pues venga voy yo

_en la casa de valen_

padre: que quieres

kanon: venimos a ver a valen

padre: no esta

_zaaaaaaaaaaaaas le deja la cara estampada en la puerta a hiroto y a kanon_

hiroto: creo que te ah arrancado de cuajo el ultimo diente de leche que te quedaba

kanon: ai mi cara

mingyena: (riendose) ushiushiushiushiushi

kanon: como te pille, vuelve aqui desgraciado

valen: ola hiroto, que tal esta mi pikachu

hiroto: bien pero tengo un problema

valen: cual es

hiroto: no le entiendo un carallo

valen: y por que no usas el traductor universal que te he prestado

hiroto: ui se me olvido

valen: (caida estilo anime)

hiroto: kanon y porque no te as caido estilo anime

kanon: por que me duele mucho la cara

hiroto y valen: (caida estilo anime)

hiroto: bueno nos vamos vale

kanon: hay esta mingyena, ¡ VUELVE AQUI DESGRACIADO, TE VOY A DECAPITAR Y LUEGO ME HARE UN GUISO CON TUS SESOS !

_entonces en ese momento, kanon empieza a perseguir a mingyena como si la vida le fuese en ello_

hiroto: oye, por que no lo metes en tu pokeball y acabas con el lio de una vez por todas, es lo mas rapido que puedes hacer

kanon: tienes razon, pero me va a costar meterlo en su pokeball si no lo puedo ver

hiroto: pues se busca

kanon: ya que facil es decirlo, pero la zona residencial es muy grande, para tu informacion

laura: chicos he visto

kanon: osunflajefjadfjad

laura: -_-'

hiroto: esta buscando a su mingyena

laura: iba a decir que he visto un mingyena al lado de la casa de paul

kanon: y por que no lo has dicho antes

laura: porque has dicho emmm... osunflajefjadfjad

kanon: TT_TT no te pongas asi

laura: pues no digas osunflajefjadfjad

_en la casa de paul_

paul: tu mingyena esta en mi jardin, metido en el trastero

kanon: y por que no lo dejas campar a sus anchas

paul: porque se ha comido los bokochos de mi starly

hiroto: -_-' chico mejor callate que hoy las cosas no te ban vien

kanon: tienes razon

**hay que ver como es kanon, bueno que les ah parecido? creen que le seguira doliendo la cara a kanon? que queria decir con lo de que `` te decapitare y me hare un guiso con tus ojos ´´ se despide canon888**


	8. endo y goenji, dos locos en apuros

**hola lectores, escritores y viceversa: hoy les traemos el chapter nº8 a domicilio, espero que les guste la entrega y si no les gusta, cojo a mi dialga y os meto en un bucle temporal**

tenma: kanon, tienes la cara un poco

kanon: jodida, desfigurada y amoratada, ya me lo dijo shindou y kirino

palkia: jajajajaja, que enano mas feo

kanon: y tu quien eres

palkia: soy un monstruo comepollas, ati que te parece

kanon: sigo sin caer

palkia: ( caida estilo anime ) ala, analfabeto

kanon: ha hola analfabeto

palkia: mira mejor dejalo

articuno: que gusto da volar

goenji: vajadme porfavor, que prefiero volar en un avion

_brrrrruaaaaaaaaaaaaaaj, goenji bomita y le cae a un staraptor en la cabeza_

staraptor: a si pues despidete de tu estomago

goenji: no no no no

staraptor: a bocajarro

goenji: uuuuuuuuuuuuu

tenma: ese de hai no es goenji

kirino: si me parece que si

shindou: que hace colgado de un articuno mientras que un staraptor le agriede con el movimiento a bocajarro

kanon: es una frase demasiado larga coma para responder de una tacada

tenma: que hace colgado de un articuno, ni puta idea

kirino: por que le agriede un staraptor mientras usa a bocajarro, pues porque creo que le echo la pota encima

_en el campo de futbol_

endo: si el entrena asi yo ago lo mismo

_en el descampado_

tenma: y ai va tu padre colgado de un moltres mientras va dando toques con el balon

kanon: -_-' hasta en esta imagen tan embarazosa aparece mi padre con un balon, ni mas ni menos que con su mejor amigo

todos: ¡ UN BALON !

shindou: si es que cuando goenji hace algo, tu padre siempre esta dispuesto a imitarle

J.P.: su padre es un cabeza de balon

kanon: tu no sabes hasto donde llega la pasion por el futbol de mi padre

aki: que hace tu padre colgado de un moltres

kanon: si te soy sincero no tengo ni la mas remota idea

aki: y como no esta...

kanon: ... con un balon

aki: como sabias que iba a decir eso

kanon: si no fuera porque he estado dentro de ti alimentandome de tus entrañas neve meses seguidos

aki: hala, ahora me has quitado las ganas de tener otro hijo

kanon: y tu vas y te lo crees

aki. si, porque al fin y al cabo eso es lo que haceis

tenma. coño, por una vez aciertas en algo

_en ese momento, kanon levanta la mano y hace el amago para pegar, entonces se lleva la mano a la cabeza_

kanon: pues tienes razon

tenma, kirino y shindou: ( caida estilo anime )

aki: bueno, anda, pero si tambien va goenji colgado de un articuno...

tenma: mientras un staraptor le golpea usando a bocajarro

aki: lo tuyo ya si que no lo entiendo

tenma: esque ya lo hemos visto

**hai que ver, entre goenji y endo tenemos la historia completita, en fin que al staraptor no le ha debido de gustar mucho que goenji le vomitase en la cabaza, ai, que le vamos ha hacer, que les ha paracido? tendra goenji problemas de estomago?, por que endo se cuelga de un moltres mientras da toques de balon? todo esto y mas si siguen la historia hasta su fin**


End file.
